


Winter Accident

by warpedstatic



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Imaax, M/M, maxaac, paranatural, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedstatic/pseuds/warpedstatic
Summary: It’s winter time, and Max ends up hurting himself when he trips. Isaac helps him out and... things happen...





	Winter Accident

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a bit cheesy but i’ve always wanted to do a maxaac/imaax fanfiction so i... did one... aaaaahhhh aahhhhhh

The Activity Club walked into their club room. Mr. Spender turned around with papers in his hands.

“Oh, hello children. I... don’t really have anything for you guys to work on today,” Mr. Spender sighed. “Sorry. You can all just go home, I guess.”

Isabel groaned and slid out the door with her bag on her shoulder. 

“Sounds good to me,” Ed said, then followed Isabel.

Max turned to face Isaac.

“D’ you wanna walk to my place?” Max asked.  
“Uh... sure.” Isaac gave a friendly smile and Max led him through the doorway. 

They had been walking together a lot more recently, mostly because Max feared something bad might happen since it was winter now. It was snowing a lot in Mayview, which lead to a lot of ice. 

Isaac had a similar worry for Max. They both wanted to be there for eachother if something actually did happen.

————————{~}————————

On the way to Max’s, the boys walked beside eachother and talked about school and what not. Isaac really enjoyed Max’s company and Max could definitely say the same.

“Soooo... any plans for winter break?” Isaac tried to start a conversation.

“Eh, not really. Jus’ wintery stuff I guess.” Max replied. “I’m excited for Christmas, though. I got my sister a really cool book. The look on her face will be fricking epic.”

“A book? You think your sister wants a book?” Isaac laughed.

“It’s supposed to be, like, a prank book. Don’t worry,” Max said. “I wouldn’t buy anyone a regular book. I’m not that bad of a person.”

Isaac playfully punched Max’s arm and Max smiled.

“So what about y-“ Max started, but was cut off when all of a sudden his feet seemed to be pulled from right under him.

Max yelped and plummeted right onto the sidewalk.

Max yelled in pain and rolled over to reveal a huge patch of crimson blood on the side of his leg. Small puddles of red soaked into the ice on the sidewalk. Max’s vision went blurry.

“Oh my god I... I’m going to pass out.” he couldn’t look away, but he wanted to. Max teared up a little and pressed his top and bottom teeth together.

“Holy crap, Max, are you okay?” Isaac gasped. He ran over and squatted next to Max with a worried look on his face. Isaac held Max’s head. Electric sparks seemed to surround his body. “I told you not to wear shorts in the winter, Max!”

In that moment, time pretty much froze. Max looked at Isaac’s wonderful blue eyes. They seemed to be... sparkling. Max’s chest felt almost sore, like his heart was beating faster than it usually was.

“Yeah I’m... I’m fine.” He wasn’t fine, but Isaac made him feel so... comfortable and safe, that, he almost was actually okay.  
“I think I... slipped on s-some ice,” Max grunted, and he sat himself up. As he did, a huge pain pierced through his leg and he wimpered.

“Can you walk?” Isaac asked Max.

“Uh... let me... try...” Max attempted to stand but became weak and fell, but luckily Isaac was able to catch him in his arms.

“H-here I’ll... I’ll help you.” Isaac hesitated for a moment, then lifted Max up to cradle him in his arms.  
“Let’s hurry up so we can treat this.”

Both of the boys’ faces were red, Isaac’s noticeably redder.  
Had Max always felt this way about Isaac? Max was surrounded in thoughts. Isaac began speed-walking and Max looked into his eyes again. They were beautiful.

Max sighed and closed his own eyes. He liked this. Definitely not the agonizing stinging in his leg and the way he was so dizzy, but being in Isaac’s arms. It could’ve been possible that Max was feeling like this because of how dizzy he was. But he was certain there was always something about Isaac that he loved.

Isaac’s teeth started to chatter and his body started to vibrate.

“S-s-sorry it’s j-just really c-c-cold outsi.. ide...” Isaac gave a look of concern to Max for a second and looked forward again.

————————{~}————————

They finally reached the convenience store and Isaac pushed the doors open with his body. 

Zoey was inside.

“Um... is this some sort of dork roleplay I’m supposed to be part of?” she asked.

“Max slipped on some i-ice outside and hurt his leg really b-b-bad so I’m helping-g h-him.” Isaac told her. Even though it was warm inside, he was still slightly shivering. He began making his way towards the stairs.

“Disappointed, but not surprised.” Zoey said, opening a bag of chips. 

Isaac walked into Max’s room and placed Max sideways on his bed. He caught his breath.

“Y-you are way heavier than I thought.” he huffed. 

“Thanks.” Max remarked sarcastically.

“Where do you keep your bandaids?” 

“Bathroom. You should know where that is I think.”

“Yup,” Isaac said as he stepped out of the doorway.

When Isaac was gone, Max smiled to himself. 

“That was pretty nice.” He whispered.

Isaac came back in and sat next to Max on the bed. He placed a wet cloth on his hurt friend’s leg. 

“There you go,” Isaac said in a low voice. “Take a deep breath”

Max did as he said and looked at Isaac.

“Thank you, Isaac.” Max said.

“Don’t mention it,” Isaac smiled. He took off the cloth and gently wiped some dripping blood. Then he placed a big bandaid on his wound.

“No, really. This is exactly why we need to walk together like this.”

Isaac nodded as he pat Max’s leg.

“All better?” Isaac said, now placing a hand on Max’s shoulder. Max hummed and fell back. Isaac did the same next to him and the boys stared at the ceiling. 

“Your bed’s comfortable,” Isaac said.

“Uh... thanks?” Max kind of laughed. He wondered if he should say something.

After a while,  
“Isaac?”

“Max.”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Well you are right now, so yeah I guess.”

“You know what I mean.” Max said as he turned his head to give Isaac a look.

“Okay, talk.”

“I think I like someone.”

“...Alright.”

“But... I don’t know if he- if they... feel the same way.”

“That’s quite a common thought.”

“But it’s like... it’s weird.”

“How so?”

“We’re like, best friends. And I wouldn’t want to ruin our relationship by saying anything.”

“I’m sure she’d understand.”

Max internally sighed at the word “she”. 

“Isaac?”

“Whassup?”

“It’s not a girl.”

“Oh.” Isaac kind of got a weird feeling in his chest. You know the one where you get a massive wave of anxiety and it feels like your insides are on fire? Like that. Was... Max talking about him? Isaac didn’t know about any other friends Max had. The activity club seemed to be his only friends. There was one girl in the activity club, Isabel. So that eliminates the possibility of it being her. There were two guys. Ed and Isaac. 50% chance Max was talking about him. Isaac kind of blushed at the thought and gulped.

“Well then... I’m sure uh... he’d understand.”

“Okay.” Max sighed. His heart started beating super fast and his ears started to ring a little bit. Max was scared. He had never admitted his feelings to anyone before. Would he tell Isaac now, or wait until his love was stronger? 

Maybe it was just a one-time thing. Max felt like this because Max was dizzy from the sight of blood and it messed him up, just as he had thought before.

“I’m sorry.” Max said and sat up on the edge of the bed. “I... shouldn’t have said anything...”

“No, s’ okay.” Isaac looked at Max’s back. 

Isaac always had some sort of feelings for Max. He never really showed it because he was good at hiding it aside from the constant blushing all the time. If Max really was talking about him, he was somewhat in luck. Isaac really, really liked Max. 

“You know you’re allowed to talk about this stuff with me.” Isaac also sat up. He looked at Max’s hand for a few seconds before deciding to awkwardly place his own hand on top of it. Max seemed to calm down, his face slightly pink.

Isaac worriedly looked in Max’s eyes and Max looked at him back. Isaac raised his eyebrows.

“Isaac, I...” Max started to get a headache from his heart beating so much. His chest hurt, a lot. Max sighed. “I like you, Isaac.”

Isaac’s heart, unlike Max’s, seemed to almost stop beating for a second. 

“The way that you reacted immediately to save me was... I’m not sure what it was...” Max scratched his neck. “I guess you could say it was, I dunno, romantic?”

Isaac’s face was as red as the blood that had come from the cut on Max’s leg.

“I-I mean I had n-no other ch-ch-choice... it’s what a f-friend would do... r-right?”

“Isaac... I don’t just want to be friends I... it’s... um... it’s not easy to say but... I want to be... closer, you know?”

“I know. I know, Max and I completely understand.” Isaac’s voice trembled a bit. “I... I’ve always really liked you, as well.”

A bit of silence from the two of them. Isaac gulped.

Max smiled and started to laugh. Isaac’s laugh started out slow then grew louder. Both of the boys were laughing heartily.

“Oh my god, we really are dorks.” Max said and hugged Isaac. “I think I can finally say this now... so... I love you.”

Muffled from Max’s shoulder, Isaac said, “Love you too, Max.”

Max unwrapped his arms and looked at Isaac with a smirk on his face. He gave Isaac a kiss on his hand. Isaac’s face warmed up.

“I also love when you do that.” Max snickered.

“SHUT UP.” Isaac groaned and buried his head in Max’s chest. Max rubbed Isaac’s hair and hugged the rose-faced boy.

**Author's Note:**

> a wholesome ending indeed!!!! Also i have no idea how to write confessions because I have never confessed my l*ve to anyone so it was kinda cringe i am sorry.......
> 
> also please! If you can! Correct me on any errors whether it’s grammar spelling or plot errors!!! Also i’m sorry if this mightve seemed out of character!!


End file.
